


Senator Ben: Across the Multiverse

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BENLO, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Selfcest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, advanced masturbation, just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: When Ben is five he meets the six other Bens. Twenty-five years later they are all grown up and leading very different lives. When Ben's - now Senator Ben Solo Naberrie Amidala Organa - Jedi bodyguard Rey announces that she's being reassigned, Ben uses his next visit as an opportunity to get some advice from the other Bens, and their Reys. He also takes the opportunity to fuck them all.





	1. About the Bens

**Author's Note:**

> This heartwarming story is just another excuse for me to make Ben Solo fuck himself, this time using alternate universes as the organizing factor. It's fun and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There will be eight chapters. This one is the setup, then one chapter for each Ben, then an epilogue.
> 
> Thanks to LoveThemFiercely for reading through this, I didn't tell her I was gonna post it, oops.

The trip had always manifested as a cycle, and after twenty-five years, Ben was used to it.

The first time he’d been about five years old. He’d been playing in his room - alone, as usual - and he’d found that suddenly there was another child with him. This child was also named Ben, and looked very much like himself. After a while, something happened, and he was there, and Ben was there - only Ben insisted that he didn’t know who he, Ben, was, and he’d had to explain himself again. And then it happened again, and again, and again, and again.

Six times it happened, six other little boys named Ben, before Ben was alone again.

The second time it happened he had a better idea of what was going on, and so did the other Bens. That was when he figured out that it was him that was moving, not them. They didn’t know each other, only him, and one of the other Bens - he’s long since forgotten which one - had a cool new toy gun that the other Bens hadn’t seen. He was so jealous, and he told the Bens after about the toy and they were jealous, too. 

The third time, it was different. It had been many months since the last visit, and a year since the first. When he arrived at the third Ben, he was in a completely different room, on a different world; it was nighttime on this world, and Ben was sleeping, so Ben had to wake him up. He said that he’d been sent to live with Unca Wanwo in Cloud City, because of something happening with his parents that he didn’t completely understand. Ben was a little jealous, but only a little; he loved Unca Wanwo, but he wasn’t sure he’d want to live with him all the time.

After that, there were more differences. For some Bens, Mom and Dad stayed together, for other Bens they didn’t. Some Bens were Force sensitive, others weren't. Only the third Ben went to live with Unca Wanwo, but a couple of others went to Uncle Luke. ( _That_ , thought Ben to himself, at the age of twelve, _would be a real bummer._ ) There were a few who trained to be Jedi. The Ben who lived with Unca Wanwo - whom Ben thought of as Ben Three, because he came third in the cycle - eventually became a smuggler, of course he did, and Ben Five was kind of a bum. But Ben - the Ben who traveled - stayed close to his mother, and eventually became a Galactic Senator, representing the diaspora of Alderaan:  Senator Ben Solo Naberrie Amidala Organa.

* * *

When Ben was about fifteen, he’d started trying to kiss the other Bens. 

Some of them were really into it, others… not so much. Ben Five never would kiss him, although eventually all the others did. Ben would make a move, and then explain - very logically - that they were alternate versions of each other, so they were  _ basically _ the same person. 

“It’s kinda like kissing yourself in a mirror,” he’d said to Ben Four, who’d then allowed him to slip his tongue in his mouth, and who had been very embarrassed about fifteen minutes later when he’d come in his pants while rubbing himself against Ben’s thigh. Ben Four turned out to be both a terror and a joy, and although visits with him were usually fraught they were also often very hot; Ben Four had  _ issues _ , and Ben was his favorite way to work those issues out. Ben didn’t mind.

The other Bens had their quirks as well. Ben One wasn’t much into talking, but he loved to give and receive head. Despite being raised by Unca Wanwo - pardon me, Uncle Lando - Ben Three reminded Ben very much of himself, which was strange but, as he had a very high self-esteem, it was also a lot of fun. Ben Two was a lot like Ben Four, although he was less angry, and more sad; more likely to turn Ben’s companionship away completely, even when he could tell he wanted it. 

Ben Six was Ben’s favorite, because - oddly - he reminded Ben of Rey, his Jedi bodyguard. All the other Bens except for Ben Six had a Rey, and they’d never been able to figure out why he didn't. She just didn’t seem to exist in his universe. Finally there was Ben Five, who enjoyed Ben’s company but was never interested in sex with him, although he didn't mind if he watched.

So that’s how it was. At home, Ben was a Senator, pining for his Jedi Rey, but once every few months he got to go on a whirlwind tour of the multiverse, checking up on the other Bens and having some fun along the way. And everything was fine, really fine, until the day that Rey announced that she was being reassigned, and that she’d be leaving him within the month. 

He was devastated.


	2. Ben One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to LoveThemFiercely for being the best beta!

The next morning, just after he’d finished brushing his teeth and had pulled his dressing gown on over his pajamas, the world shifted around him and he found himself standing in a bedroom. It wasn’t Ben One’s bedroom at home, which was in a luxury apartment in a highrise on Chandrila and had a beautiful view of the mountains. This was a hotel, a pretty nice one, with a big bed in one corner and a sofa and soft chairs gathered around a small table that all faced a large transparisteel window. The room, however, was a disaster, with clothes - clean or dirty, who knew - on every surface, and dishes and empty bottles cluttering the tables. Outside of the window was a large field, surrounded by low buildings out of which a variety of small starships were being pulled and lined up on a grid of landing pads. 

Ben stood in front of the window and watched the people and vehicles milling around. Apparently Ben One was due to race, and Ben had arrived just in time to watch the takeoff. Maybe. If the race started before the Force or whatever it was pulled him away again.

He didn’t really notice the sound of the shower until it stopped, and a minute later Ben One stepped out of the refresher, towling himself off, naked as the day he was born. He looked pretty much exactly like Ben did, the same tall, broad, fit body, the same long nose and plush lips. His smile was more authentic than Ben’s; or perhaps inauthentic in a different way. His hair was much longer, usually pulled back in a ponytail that hit the middle of his back, but now, after the shower, it hung over his shoulders, dripping water down his body even as he used the towel to soak it up. Ben took after his mom, and Ben One took after his dad, and that was the biggest difference between them.

“Hey Ben,” he said with a smile, and sauntered over to stand next to him. “How you been?”

Ben One was a professional starfighter racer, trained by his dad from a very young age. Ben’s mom would never let him fly; he’s not sure what happened in this universe to make her change her mind, but she had, and it had provided this Ben with a valuable skill, and a lucrative career. It had also made him cocky, which Ben didn’t mind too much, most of the time.

“I’m good. Just got re-elected to my third term. Mom and dad are fine, always trying to set me up with someone or other. Uh, Rey’s being reassigned at the end of the month.”

Ben One, who’d been nodding as he continued towling water off his body - still very naked, Ben couldn’t help but notice - winced at the last piece of news.

“Ouch, man! That sucks. Don’t suppose you’ve gotten around to talking to her yet, have you?” He only needed to take in the expression on Ben’s face, and he smirked. “Ah yeah, you haven’t. You need to talk to her before she leaves, or you’ll never forgive yourself. You know that’s how it works with us. I’m finally back on speaking terms with my Rey.” He’d dropped the damp towel on the floor and was poking around the clothes, finally selecting a pair of well-worn brown trousers. Before he could pull them on, Ben cleared his throat.

Ben One gave him a crooked smile and winked; it reminded him of Han, but he pushed that thought aside and instead focused on the man’s cock, which was thick and heavy as his own was, in his pajama bottoms. He hadn’t had sex since his last multiverse cycle four or so months ago, and although he’d masturbated while thinking about his Jedi bodyguard Rey almost every morning and every night since, it just wasn’t satisfying. 

The Bens were satisfying, each in his own way, and Ben wanted whatever he could get in whatever time he had. Something like an hour with each one; not as much time as he’d like, but enough. It was enough.

“Come on then,” Ben One said, “I don’t got all day, my race is in an hour and I need to be down there in thirty minutes.” He leaned against the window and Ben got on his knees and took the round end of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it with a groan, which Ben One echoed.

His cock continued to stiffen as Ben slowly drew it into his mouth, working his jaw and his tongue in just the way that he knew Ben One liked it. He squeezed himself through the thin, silky fabric of his pajama bottoms, and Ben One talked.

“Yeah, Rey and I have been spending more time together. I don’t mean like this, we’ve kissed a bit but she wants to move real slow which is fine with me.” Ben chuckled around the cock in his mouth. He knew enough of Ben One’s sexual history to know that moving slow wasn’t exactly his forte. Ben One patted the side of his head gently. “Hey now, be nice. She’s Rey. She’s worth, ah, waiting for.” 

Ben was working quickly; he wanted his turn before Ben One had to leave to prepare for the race. Ben One stopped talking and started moaning and it was only a few minutes before Ben One had finally grasped Ben by the hair, and he was grunting and coming the back of his throat. Ben pulled his mouth off and gave the tip of Ben One’s cock a kiss before they moved to switch places.

But before they could there was a loud knock at the door, and a shouted, “Oi, Solo! I’m here to kick your ass!” Ben recognized the voice; it was Rey - Rey One. She was a starfighter pilot, too, a very competitive one. She was also, by all accounts, a better starfighter pilot than Ben One, which was one of the reasons why (Ben thought) it was taking them so long to just get together already.

Ben One tugged on the trousers quickly and hopped to the door. The woman who pushed her way past him was lithe and full of energy, wearing drab racing attire, with a long braid down the middle of her back. She was undeniably Rey. 

“Put on a shirt, you have a race to lose and you only have twenty minutes to get ready.” Then she saw Ben, standing there in his pajamas, and her expression transformed from bold determination to something just a bit more contemplative. She and Ben had met once before, about a year ago, early in her acquaintance with Ben One, when she’d caught the two Bens _in flagrante delicto_. She’d been freaked out, rightfully, but Ben had heard in later visits that once the situation was explained and she was finally convinced that Ben was not in fact Ben One’s twin but was instead a _whole other Ben_ , she’d been curious. Her relationship with Ben One since then had run hot and cold and had been decidedly not sexual, but the way she was looking at both of them right now had Ben thinking that might change very quickly.

“Hello Ben. And, uh, Ben. Have you two been having sex?”

“What makes you say that?” Ben asked, as he ran one hand through his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to flatten the mess that Ben One made earlier, and holding the other hand in front of his pajama bottoms in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his erection, which refused to go away.

She laughed. “Please, I’m not blind. Would you like to fuck me?”

Ben’s brain short circuited and Ben One shouted indignantly. “Hey! I haven’t even touched your tits and you’re asking this guy you just met if he wants to fuck you?”

Rey smirked, and shrugged, and started to untie her boots. “I met him once before, you were there, if you remember. He’s just another you, right? And he’s fucked other Reys, right?” 

She turned to Ben, and he nodded, still trying to get his brain back on track. 

“That sounds good to me.” Her boots were off, and she was starting on her belt. “If you want to touch my tits, Ben,” she said, turning to Ben One, “You can help. Sit on the sofa.”

Ben One sat on the sofa, and as soon as Rey had divested herself of all her clothing she climbed in his lap, facing the room. He was a bit useless, so she placed his hands where she wanted them: his left one on the inside of her left knee, pulling it up and out, exposing her cunt to the air of the room. Even through the dark curls that encircled the pink of her lips and vagina, Ben could see that she was already very wet. The other hand she plopped on her left breast.

“There you go,” she said, wiggling her ass, “touching my tit.”

She took a moment to lift her arms up and around Ben One’s neck, and set her gaze to Ben. “Get on your knees and eat me out, I don’t have all day.”

Ben didn’t even think about it. In three seconds he was on his knees, his thumbs were holding her open, and his tongue was licking a strip up from her opening to her clit, taking it all in. It was glorious. 

She tasted just like Rey; like every Rey. She tasted divine.

Ben was dimly aware of the two of them talking above him. 

“You said you wanted to take it slow,” Ben One whined.

“I did take it slow. I was waiting for the right situation, and,” she paused to moan, “as it happens, this is the right situation.” 

They continued to banter, but Ben didn’t really notice past that. He was busy kissing, licking, paying attention to her body language and her moans, figuring out how she was like the other Reys, and how she was different. He hadn’t fucked all of them, hadn’t even met Rey Two or Rey Four, and there wasn’t a Rey Six at all, but he thought the other two gave him enough basis for comparison. He was trying very hard not to think about his own Rey, and failing.

A few minutes later there was a palm pressed gently against his forehead, pushing him away, and a quiet for forceful “Stop!” He sat back to see Rey, already clamoring off of Ben One’s lap.

“What is it, sweetheart?” The man on the sofa said to her as she stood. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine, but I changed my mind. I want to fuck _you_.” And she grinned down at him as he sat, shocked, unmoving. Rey rolled her eyes and gestured to Ben. “Will you help him with his trousers? I really don’t want to be late for the race.”

For the second time, Ben didn’t even think. He and Ben One worked together to unfasten his trousers and pull them all the way down to his ankles, and a moment later Rey had climbed back up and lowered herself onto his cock. She gave herself just a moment to acclimate before she started to ride him vigorously.

It didn’t even take a minute for Ben to realize that he had become completely superfluous. Ben One’s hands were everywhere on Rey, holding her hip and shoulder, running up and down her back, wiggling to her front presumably to rub her clit. They were whispering to each other, sweet and dirty words that Ben could hear but didn’t really want to; it was too intimate, and it wasn’t his intimacy. So he stood up and found a corner of the room where he could watch the ships continue to gather outside, and ignore the couple fucking on the sofa just feet away from him.

He could hear the announcements being called over the loudspeaker outside, dimly through the window, and he heard _FINAL CALL FOR RACER REY AND RACER SOLO_ just as Rey cried out and Ben One grunted and then there was silence on the sofa.

Ben turned around to see them holding each other; Ben One had at some point pulled Rey’s braid over her shoulder, and was running his fingers up and down her spine in a gesture that was uncharacteristically tender.

“It’s last call, you guys,” Ben said. He felt bad about interrupting them, but he knew they both took racing very seriously. “They just called your names.”

He was answered by two quiet _kriff_ s and Rey pulled away from Ben One reluctantly and dragged him to his feet after her. Ben handed Rey her clothes, and she thanked him with a smile, then gave him a kiss and a breathed _thank you_ once she was dressed, which happened very quickly. 

Within a minute they were both out the door, and Rey was shouting again that she was sure she was going to kick Ben One’s ass, and he insisted just as loudly that she sure wasn’t.

Moments later they were running across the ground to their ships. Ben had just enough time to watch the ships begin to take off before the world shifted around him, and he found himself standing at the edge of a cliff, in the middle of a rainstorm.

“ _KRIFF! KRIFF!_ ” 

Ben cursed Ben Two, and looked around for shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I will survive five more chapters of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
